Ignórame y te Ignoro
by kira.renge
Summary: Todo vuelve a la normalidad en Fiore despues de la guerra, pero cierta maga se siente ignorada sin ninguna razon por el pelirrosa dueño de su corazón y eso la molesta, pero no señores y señoras eso no sera asi por siempre. MAL SUMARY XD 100% NaLu... LEMON para los Perver jejejej XD


**Desclaimer: Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima-sama. Pero si no lo fuera el Nalu, Gale, Jerza y Gruvia serían más que solo una insinuación y todos tendriamos semanalmente nuestra dosis de estas parejas XD.**

* * *

**Ignórame y te Ignoro**

Hoy era un día normal en el reino de Fiore, en una ciudad llamada Magnolia conocida por poseer al gremio más fuerte y destructivo, Fairy Tail, como todos los días nuestro adorado gremio estaba…¿callado?. Eso sí que es extraño.

Cierta maga estelar de cabellera rubia como los destellos del sol poseedora de unos bellos ojos cafés como si chocolate fundido se tratase se encontraba recostada en la barra muy desanimada. Le agradaba aquel silencio, pero le molestaba la razón. Alzo su mirada y localizo a todos… bueno casi todos los miembros, dado que Erza se fue a una misión clase S y no volvería hasta dentro de 2 semanas, Levy y su equipo se fueron de misión, Gildarts como siempre no se encontraba y Wendy con Charle y Happy también estaban de misión. Se sentía sola, localizo a Gray el cual conversaba animadamente con su acosadora personal, Juvia. Se sintió feliz por su amiga que después de muchos intentos consiguió el corazón de su amado Gray-sama, pero no podía dejar de sentir un enorme vacío en su interior.

Busco con su mirada y lo encontró. Chasqueo la lengua al verlo conversar alegremente con la albina menor, ya eran 3 meses desde que todo volvió a la normalidad luego del incidente del 7 de julio, pero ciertas cosas habían cambiado y eso era que el inquieto pelirrosa ya ni le hablaba ahora, ni siquiera la venia a visitar. Un nudo en su pecho apareció al sentirse ignorada por él. Dejo escapar un suspiro, no lo comprendía, no sabía que había hecho para ni siquiera recibir un hola de su parte.

**-Luuuucy**-se oye un grito

La rubia voltea ante tal llamado, una presión en su pecho fue lo segundo que sintió, sonrío al ver una cabeza con orejas azuladas y de inmediato correspondió al abrazo sorpresivo.

**-Hola, Happy**-acaricio la cabeza del minino

**-Aye-** sonrío

El gato azul volador se salió de los brazos de la maga posicionándose en la cabeza de la misma, Lucy se paró del banquillo entendiendo lo que el gatito quería.

**-Wendy y Charle se fueron al dormitorio-**el gato asintió

**-Aye, Luucy-**rodo la lengua

**-Lo sé, ayer compre tu pedido-**le dijo

**-Eres la mejor**-sonrío

**-Lo sé-**

**-Engreída-**se burlo

**-oye-**

Ambos salieron del gremio bajo la mirada inquieta de la albina menor, frunció el entrecejo y volvió a mirar al pelirrosa que le platicaba de no sé qué cosa.

**-Y entonces Hap…-**pero fue cortado

**-¿Qué pretendes?**-le pregunto de manera fría

**-¿D-De que hablas?-**desvía su mirada nervioso

**-Joder Natsu, no soy tonta**-apoyo su mejilla en una de sus manos**-estas evitando acercarte a Lucy-chan-**

**-Y-Yo no estoy tratando de hacer eso**-negó

**-Si lo que tú digas-**

Un silencio invadió la mesa, Lisanna aburrida se levantó yendo a ayudar a su hermana con la barra. Salamander no protesto es mas solo la observo marcharse. Se reclino en la silla apretando con fuerza sus puños, al fin y al cabo lo que la oji azul le dijo era totalmente cierto, él estaba evitando por todos los medios hablar con Lucy. No es porque la odiase o algo por el estilo, simple y sencillamente estaba asustado, asustado de sus propios sentimientos. Después de verla morir (Mirai-Lucy) un extraño sentimiento se apodero de él, temía que al estar cerca de ella no podría controlarse, el deseo de sentirla hasta en su piel lo atemorizo, no deseaba hacerle daño por lo que opto por alejarse hasta calmarse, pero eso solo ocasiono el efecto contrario.

Ahora no solo la buscaba con la mirada de manera inconsciente, si no que ahora cuando sentía su voz y aroma su cuerpo reaccionaba calentándose. Deseando agarrarla y no soltarla, y que decir de sus sueños subidos de tono los cuales lo obligaban a darse una muy necesaria ducha fría. Él es un dragón, por lo tanto sus instintos son más fuertes y los frenos no suelen funcionar por lo cual se aterrorizaba, no poder controlar su fuerza y deseo carnal por ella lo asustaba, el solo hecho de pensar que podría romper aquel frágil cuerpo causaba que temblase.

**-Luce…-**susurro cerrando sus ojos

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

La rubia dueña de los pensamientos del mago de fuego escribía parte de su novela mientras el gato azul devoraba un pescado a la plancha que la maga le preparo a petición, los pensamientos de la maga están también ocupados por el pelirrosa.

Cerro sus ojos recordando las incontables aventuras que ambos habían tenido, le encantaban aquellos tiempos aunque su vida normalmente terminaba en serios peligros, pero siempre estaba el para ayudarla y protegerla a costa de su propia vida, pero la alegría duro poco al recordar que era ignorada por el en este último tiempo, no podía odiar a la Strauss, ella no tenía la culpa.

**-Después de todo, ellos habían prometido casarse**-sonrío triste

La chica se giró percatándose que Happy ya no se encontraba, visualizo en la mesa una nota en donde el gato le comunicaba que se había marchado a casa y no le dijo nada para no distraerla ya que se encontraba muy concentrada. Dejo la nota en el escritorio y se encamino al baño.

Lleno la bañera con agua caliente y de a poco se sumergió en esta. Le agradaba el calor del agua, se abraso a sí misma y una lagrima cayo por su mejilla.

**-Natsu…-**

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

En casa de Natsu & Happy, más bien en el techo de esta, el chico de ojos verde oscuro miraba con atención el cielo estrellado. Sonrió. Recordaba con mucha alegría que en ocasiones con su rubia compañera observaban el cielo por las noches donde ella solía contarle cosas sobre las estrellas, pero él no recordaba que cosas eran, ya que solo estaba pendiente en disfrutar el aroma y voz de la chica que le relajaba como una droga.

Quería verla, no, desea con todo su ser verla. Salto del techo y se dirigió a la casa de su rubia, porque aunque ella no lo sabía ella era de él y solo de él y de nadie más. Entro con mucha cautela procurándose de no hacer ningún ruido, la vio dormida y muy acurrucada sobre la cama, hacia frio pero aun así ella estaba sobre la colcha.

La observo con mucha detención, maldijo al ver que a pesar de la época llevaba solo una camisola que no dejaba mucho a la imaginación, acerco su mano al rostro de la chica retirando un mechón de su cara y colocándolo de tras de su oreja. Se acercó un poco más al rostro de ella inhalando su embriagador aroma natural tan propio de ella, en menos de un segundo se deshizo de la distancia aprisionando los labios de ella con los suyos, un acto que el solía y suele hacer cuando su amada está dormida. Se alejó de ella, sentía todo su cuerpo arder, beso la frente de la rubia y salió del departamento a darse una ducha muy fría.

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

La maga estelar se removió en su cama y…

**-Natsu…-**murmuro entre sueños

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

Como todos los días la maga estelar llego al gremio saludando de manera cálida a los miembros, se acercó a la barra dejándose caer, miro hacia un lado y vio a Lisanna sola en una esquina, cosa que la sorprendió.

**-Luce-**oyó tras su espalda, aquella voz hizo que su corazón latiera

**-N-Natsu**-lo miro sorprendida

**-Oye, tu…-**la miro chocando sus ojos con los de ella, se sintió nervioso y cago el ambiente**-¿H-Has visto a Lisanna?-**

Con desilusión de que le hablara respondió-**Esta por allí-**

**-Gracias, adiós** - salió disparado hacia la albina

La rubia lo miro triste y se volvió hacia la barra nuevamente.

**-Lucy-chan ¿Qué tienes?-**pregunto preocupada Mirajane

**-Nada Mira-san**-respondió sin ánimos

La maga del Satan Soul alzo un ceja no muy complacida por la respuesta, comenzó a buscar la fuente del malestar de la rubia y localizo al pelirrosa conversar con su hermana, frunció el ceño al ver la sonrisa incomoda de ella, miro a la rubia y una idea cruzo por su mente.

**-Lucy-chan ¿Juguemos a algo?-**propuso

**-¿Eh? No creo que sea bueno**-le respondió sin ánimos

**-Venga, si**-le rogo

**-Está bien-**

La albina sonrío y se dirigió a la bodega del gremio, después de unos minutos volvió con una botella y una venda. Lucy lo miro confuso.

**-¿Qué vas a hacer?-**pregunto con desconfianza

**-Tu relájate-**le dijo mientras le colocaba la venda

Happy que había llegado a la barra miro confundido a la rubia vendada y como Mira vertía un líquido rojo en un vaso, la Strauss al percatarse le hace una señal al Exceed de que se acerque a ella, le dice unas cosas en su oreja y este sale en rumbo hacia el pelirrosa.

**-Lucy debes beber esto-**le entrega el vaso

**-Mira-san ¿Qué es?-**pregunta

**-Valor**-responde

Dudo, pero de todas formas bebió el extraño y dulce líquido, una vez que consumió todo, Mirajane rodeo la barra colocándose atrás de la rubia, la giro. Visualizo al pelirrosa que se acercaba con Happy, sonrío maliciosamente y comenzó a quitarle la venda, pero con lo que no contaba era que justo cuando desato la venda el campo visual de la rubia con el pelirrosa, un invitado de cabellera rubia se cruzara.

**-Mierda Sting**-se cubrió la boca la albina

Miro a Lucy la cual se mantenía en silencio observando al frente, Natsu confundido se paró frente a Lucy dispuesto a preguntarle sobre su repentino transe colocando su mano en el hombro de esta, pero es apartado de un manotazo sorprendiéndolo, su sorpresa fue mayor cuando la rubia corrió hacia Sting abrazándolo provocando que ambos cayeran, el bajo de ella.

**-Sting**-hablo con dulzura

**-¿Lucy-san? ¿Qué tienes?-**pregunto confundido

Lucy solo le sonreía, mientras un soqueado Natsu observaba. Lisanna se veía ligeramente molesta y Mirajane negaba su error, pero el estado de Shock le duro poco al pelirrosa cuando oyó las palabras que provocaron que un volcán en su interior estallase.

**-Te quiero, Sting-**

La rubia comenzó acercar su rostro al del chico Saberthoot, cuando de repente es jalada hacia atrás por un iracundo mata dragones de fuego, el DS de la luz en un pequeño estado de Shock se incorpora y los mira con mucha confunción, ya que hasta donde el sabia el hada rubia estaba enamorada de Natsu, parpadeo un par de veces y…

**-¿Qué cojones sucede?-** pregunto confundido mirando a Lucy que trataba de zafarse del agarre del pelirrosa

**-Sting…-**gruño… ¿Lisanna?

**-¡LIS! Etto… yo… ¡tiene una explicación!-**agito sus brazos nervioso

**-Explícate-**se cruzó de brazos

**-Yo… Bueno…..-**el chico no sabía como explicarlo

**-Creo que yo puedo explicarlo**-les dijo la albina mayor algo nerviosa

**-¿Mira-nee?-**

**-¡SUELTAME!-**grito Lucy

**-NO**-negó el chico-**¡MIRA, EXPLICATE!-**exigió

**-Verán…-**

Natsu entre gruñidos y maldiciones amarro a la rubia a un pilar del gremio mientras Mirajane buscaba una manera sencilla de explicar lo sucedido, una vez amarrada el chico se dirigió a la barra ignorando las protestas de la maga estelar. Se sentó y miro de mala manera al rubio que solo le devolvió la mirada.

**-¿Y?-**gruño

**-Bueno, Lucy-chan se sentía deprimida así que quise darle algo de valor**-comenzó

**-¿Qué clase de valor? Mira-nee**-Lisanna tenía una aura tenebrosa**-¿Qué le diste?-**

**-Una poción de amor-**

**-¡¿QUE?!-**grito alarmado Natsu

**-Bueno, se suponía que tenía que verte a ti no a Sting**-se cruzó de brazos

**-No entiendo-**

**-Veras si ya hay sentimientos los efectos son que la persona en cuestión tenga valor de confesarlos o hará algo para llamar la atención de su amor**-sonrío-**pero si no tiene sentimientos de esa clase por la persona que ve pues pasa lo que paso con Sting-**

**-¿Cómo lo solucionamos?-**pregunto Sting

**-Con un beso de la persona que realmente ama**-mira al pelirrosa-**tienes que robarle un beso Natsu-**

**-¿Q-que?-**se sonroja

-**Vamos no es tan difícil**-la oji azul menor le sonríe-**tú me contaste que lo haces, además si Lucy-chan no se aleja de MI novio yo no respondo-**

-**Está bien-**acepto avergonzado**-pero yo quiero ser el padrino y no me refiero a la boda-**

Tras decir esto ambos jóvenes se sonrojaron, el pelirrosa se dirigió hacia donde estaba la rubia sorprendiéndose de no encontrarla allí y en su lugar estaba el su mejor amigo, Happy.

**-Happy ¿y Luce?-**le pregunto mirando hacia todos lados

**-Se fue a casa**-le respondió

**-¿Qué se fue a qué? Maldición debo ir por ella-**

Y así salió corriendo del gremio.

**POV LUCY**

Lo suponía, sabía que Mira-san me daría algo como eso. Nunca podría gustarme otro que no sea Natsu, es obvio que lo vi a él y no a Sting, ya que no importa si algo obstaculiza mi campo de visión yo siempre lo veré a él, pero bueno esto tiene sus beneficios el me ignora y ahora es mi turno, pero Lisanna estaba molesta ¿Qué relación tendrá con Sting? Y Natsu lo vi molesto… ¿celos? No lo creo.

Sin darme cuenta ya estaba en mi cuarto, deje mis cosas en la mesita y me metí al baño pensando en cómo lo haría mañana para engañarlos a todos con que la poción funciono, me quiero vengar de ese idiota.

**POV LUCY**

**:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:**

Después de unos minutos la maga termino de bañarse, se envolvió en la toalla y sintió un sonido provenir de su cuarto, sonrío. Sabía perfectamente bien quien era, y desde hace mucho que él no venía, pero debía seguir con su farsa.

**-¿Sting?-**pregunto de manera inocente

-**Lo siento pero no**-gruño molesto el DS de fuego sentado en la cama

**-¿Natsu? Pensé que era Sting**-le dijo con falsa depresión-**mejor escojo ropa interior bonita para el-**

**-No se te ocurra**-se levantó de la cama y camino hacia ella

Lucy por inercia retrocedió mientras un molesto Natsu caminaba hacia ella, chocó contra la pared quedando atrapaba entre esta y el chico, desvió su mirada apenada después de todo solo llevaba una toalla puesta. Natsu se relamió los labios mientras sus ojos venían directamente el blanco cuello de la chica, se acercó y le dio una lamida alarmándola

**-¿N-Natsu?-**la chica puso sus manos en los hombros del chico apartándolo

El chico agarro su muñecas y la miro a los ojos-**te prohíbo hablar de otro chico que no sea yo –**

**-A–a mí me gusta Sting y a ti Lisanna no hay problema**-la voz le temblaba comenzaba a dudar-**S-suéltame**-forcejo

El pelirrosa ante esto se sintió más molesto y la aprisiono en un abrazo posesivo, agarro el nudo de la toalla y la desato. La rubia alarmada por esto y muy sonrojada trata de zafarse pero el chico no la dejaba escapar, la tomo en sus brazos hasta la cama y de paso apagando las luces. La recostó y comenzó a lamer su oreja hasta su cuello dekando un camino de besos.

**-N-Natsu Ahh, suéltame**-rogo

-**Dices que te gusta Sting, pero reaccionas a mis caricias**-le dijo llevando su mano al pecho de esta-**están duros**-

**-N-No-**negó, pero realmente le gustaba eso aunque el hecho de que el… la habia estado ignorando seguía-**¿q-que te pasa? Tú me estas ignorando ¿porque?-**

La miro con ojos llenos de deseo-**te protegía-**beso su cuello y se alejo**  
**

Lucy también lo miro sorprendida**-¿de qué?-**

Natsu se acercó al rostro de ella y comenzó a depositar pequeños besos en su cara, pero sin rozar los labios de ella, se acercó a su oído y le susurro.

**-de mi**-se alejó un poco-**tengo miedo de que si te hago mía no pueda controlarme y te lastime-**

Lucy lo miro parpadeante, una pequeña sonrisa surco sus labios. Acaricio el rostro del chico con cariño, agarro su cabeza acercándolo a sus labios y a escasos centímetros le dijo.

**-No soy tan frágil-**y lo beso

Un beso torpe que después se volvió apasionado y demandante, el pelirrosa agarro la cintura de la rubia acercándola más a él, gruño en el beso al sentir los pechos desnudos de la chica chochar con su torso desnudo debido a que llevaba su clásica chaqueta abierta. Mordió el labio inferior de la chica adentrándose a su boca, delicioso y deseado un beso lleno de amor, se separaron jadeantes por la falta de oxígeno, Natsu le sonrío y ella le devolvió aquella sonrisa.

**-Te amo, Natsu**-le dijo sin pensar

El pelirrosa sonrío más ampliamente y volvió a atrapar sus labios, su mano recorrió el cuerpo de la chica atrapando uno de sus pechos haciéndola gemir en el beso cuando empezó a masajearlos. Se separó de ella y comenzó a lamer su cuello dejando un camino de mojados besos hasta los pechos de la chica chupando aquellos rosados botones. Apretujo el pecho que tenía una de sus manos en su poder, los gemidos que salían de los labios de la rubia eran eróticos que lo calentaban a tal manera que comenzó a sentir como su entrepierna latía y rogaba acción.

Dejo los pechos de lado y con su lengua recorrió el vientre de la chica hasta llegar a esa zona, la rubia lo miro alarmada, sabía que era lo que pretendía, le dio una gran lamida a su intimidad atrapando su clitoris haciéndola casi gritar de placer, se agarró a las sabanas cuando el chico comenzó a jugar con su intimidad, metió uno de sus dedos allí moviéndolo con maestría volviéndola loca, volvió a seguir el trabajo con su lengua. Lucy sentía algo extraño en su vientre un calorcito inexplicable, se agarró con fuerza a las sabanas y se corrió, Natsu bebió los dulces jugos que salieron de ella gustoso. Se alejó de la intimidad de ella y se relamiendo los labios, con una sonrisa sensual la miro. Era lo más bello que sus ojos podrían apreciar, sonrojada, jadeante y con una fina capa de sudor iluminada por la luz del exterior le daba una imagen muy erótica.

Lucy se incorporó aun jadeante empujando al pelirrosa sorprendiéndolo ya que pensó que la chica estaría molesta, más se equivocó ya que Lucy comenzó a quitarle su bufanda y chaleco mientras le daba pequeños besos, una vez sacadas las pendras la delicada mano de la maga estelar viajo hacia el miembro de chico acariciándolo sobre la prenda, avergonzada de lo que haría quito la ropa restante del chico. Bajo la ropa interior del pelirrosa liberando en todo su esplendor la hombria del chico. Sorprendiéndose del tamaño de esa cosa que en su mente eso jamás podría caber dentro de ella, con temor se acercó a el erecto miembro bajo la mirada excitada del pelirrosa que jadeaba, le dio un pequeño beso en la punta y luego comenzó a introducirlo en su boca, jugo con él un buen rato hasta que encontró su ritmo, lamio de arriba abajo sacando gemidos del chico que elevaron su orgullo después de todo era su primera vez así que no sabía si lo estaba haciendo bien.

Natsu abrió sus ojos y quito a Lucy dejándola nuevamente recostada, froto su miembro impaciente en la entrada de ella, la rubia sonrojada asintió. Y con lentitud el chico comenzó a introducirse en ella, la rubia agarro una de las manos del pelirrosa apretándola con fuerza mientras la otra agarraba la espalda del chico causándole leves rasguños que no le importaron al pelirrosa es mas lo exitaba. Al toparse con aquella fina pared el chico de una estocada entro en su totalidad sacando lágrimas y un pequeño alarido de los labios de la chica, cuando se percató de que la chica ya se comenzaba a relajar comenzó a moverse con lentitud, lentitud que quedo atrás cuanto esta comenzó a suplicar más y más.

Entraba y salía de ella, mientras los jugos de ella se desbordaban. La beso reprimiendo un gemido que causo el hecho que la chica se volviera a correr, no quería venirse quería durar. Cambio las posiciones esta vez ella sobre él, la miro mientras ella subía y baja, y los pechos rebotaban, se acercó atrapando uno con su boca disfrutando del placer dado.

No sabían cuánto tiempo llevaban así, pero era magnifico, la rubia había perdido la cuenta de las veces que el chico la había hecho venirse mientras él seguía durando. Ahora estaba en la misma posición, el pelirrosa gruño, ya estaba a punto de venirse, acelero las estocada de manera que se volvieron fuertes y profundas, la chica arqueo su espalda viniéndose otras vez pero esta vez junto con el pelirrosa que reprimió el gemido mordiendo el cuello de la chica dejando una marca de colmillos, cayó sobre ella jadeante y sudoroso.

Salió de su cuerpo recostándose a su lado cubriendo sus cuerpos con las sabanas, la chica se acomodó en el pecho del chico mientras este la abrazaba de la cintura.

**-Te amo, mi Lucy-**le dijo dándole un dulce beso

La chica lo miro-**Natsu no me vuelvas a ignorar**-hizo un puchero

**-Jamás mi amor, jamás-**le sonrió. _"¿mi amor? Moo no puede ser más tierno"_ le sonrió de vuelta

**-te cuento algo**-jugo con su dedo en el pecho de este

**-¿qué?-**pregunto disfrutando de las carisias

**-En realidad la poción no funciono, bueno no de la forma que pensaron**-rio-**yo no mire a Sting sino a ti, siempre lo hago**-

**-eso quiere decir**-la movió poniéndose encima de ella-**me engañaste y dijiste te quiero a otro y ¡casi lo besas!-**la miro molesto

**-y-Yo no le iba a besar bueno si pero en la mejillas Ahhh**- gimió cuando el chico froto su miembro nuevamente erecto con su entrada**-¿Natsu?-**

**-no me gusto, soy celoso y posesivo**-le dijo mirándola directamente a los ojos

**-yo también**-confeso ella-**si tú me ignoras yo te ignorare a ti-**

Natsu la beso profundamente mientras volvía a introduciéndose dentro de ella.

**-Te amo**-le dijo

**-Y yo más, te amo mucho más Natsu**-lo beso de vuelta

Lucy gimió al igual que Natsu, ser ignorada tiene sus beneficios al fin de cuentas aunque eso no es de mucho gusto. El pelirrosa la miro con ternura mientras profundizada sus envestidas _"no importa ahora"_ pensó pero….

**-N-Natsu ahhh**- gimió **-¿q-que ahhh relación hmn tienen Lisanna y Sting?-**

**-Padres**-lamio el cuello de la chica

**-Padres?-**lo miro confundida y jadeante

**-Novios pero pronto serán padres**-la beso intruduciendo su lengua, se alejo y la penetro con fuerza-**Ahora cállate y disfruta que no pienso déjate tranquila hasta mañana**-

La chica se calló aunque no en su totalidad ya que el ardiente Dragneel necesitaba oir los gemidos que le probocaba a su rubia, la chica se dejó llevar por esta ola de excitación que le brindada su ahora novio o futuro marido. Mientras el pelirrosa pensaba en lo hermosas que serian sus mañanas desde ahora en adelante y... quien sabe en algun futuro no muy lejado ellos podrian incluir a un miembro mas.

**FIN**

**Hola Aquí Kira con un One-shot de la mejor pareja de todas, en fin les quiero dar una noticia a quienes leen mis otros Fic y esa es que no podre actualizar por alrededor de dos semanas ya que desde mañana comienzo con mis exámenes finales y durara ese tiempo. Espero que no les moleste, hare lo posible pero no prometo nada, después de tono Buenas notas = computador = actualizar Fic pero si no… malas notas=no computador= no escribir fic = no actualizar = ustedes molestos XD, bueno eso es todo, nos vemos BESOS Y ABRAZOS**

**¿REVIEWS? lo meresco o ¿no?**

**QUIERO SUS OPINIONES SINCERAS**

**+SE DESPIDE KIRA-CHAN XD+**


End file.
